Just Another Bad Day
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione has House wars, proclamations of love and all in all, a very stressful day. But what happens when I certain blonde decides it's time to tell the truth, and cheer Hermione up? HG/NM! Written for the 'Stardust Quotes' Challenge.


**Just Another Bad Day**

**This is HG/NM. Don't like it? Then turn around!**

_**For the Stardust Quotes Challenge by XHarryxGinnyxloveX **_

_**Quote number 11. Excuse me; I think you're in my bath.**_

Hermione sighed, her day was not going to plan, first her second year Gryffindors and Slytherins had an all out turf war in the middle of her class, she ended up having to cast Body Binds to get them to stop. Once the girls had calmed down she undid the spell and marched up to them.

"How dare you do that in my class? How on earth could you think that that was anywhere near acceptable?" All she got back were mumblings. "Okay, so what started the argument?" A small boy near the back piped up, ignoring the glares from his classmates.

"Bethany," She was the Slytherin ringleader, "called Lauren a whore. So Lauren called Bethany a man and it just escalated." He explained. Hermione sighed, what a silly thing to argue about.

"Okay then. 30 points from Slytherin for fighting and starting the argument, and 25 points from Gryffindor for retaliating. Now get back to Transfiguring those mice!" She ended and headed to back behind the class, surveying them for any off comments of look of anger on people's faces, all the students just looked moody and sullen. When the class ended she sighed and sat down, and her mood was not improved when Malfoy came in and sat on her desk, smirking like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup singlehandedly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She growled irritably, marking an abysmal essay, slashing big lines of red through it and writing harsh comments.

"Oh, you know how I love to rile you up Granger." He replied, still smirking.

"Just get out my classroom, you have no business here." She replied and rubbed her temples.

"Oh, but Granger, you know that you want me here really, you know you love having me around…" His voice had gone silky soft, and his face was inches from hers.

"Oh no, you are so not coming onto me, that it so wrong! You hate me, and I love someone else!" She hadn't meant for that to slip out and her eyes widened.

"I will find out who they are, and I shall duel them, and win your hand!" He hissed.

"It's not April first Malfoy." She launched up of her chair and over to the other side of her classroom.

"Oh, I know. This is all true Hermione, I really do love you. Give me a chance?" He begged.

"No… I can't. It's not because I'm prepared to give you a second chance, because I have, but I just don't feel anything like that for you." And she had run out her own classroom.

After lunch she had NEWT level students, so they should be better behaved, but instead hormone levels appeared to be running high and the girls and boys seemed intent on sharing as much spit as possible in one lesson.

"Boys over there," She said, pointing to one end of the classroom, "And girls over here." She pointed to the other side. Couples unwilling split, with simpering looks on all the girls' faces. Apart from one pair of girls, who hid themselves behind loads of others and started to make out again, even though it was obvious as day that that was what she was trying to stop.

"Miss Smith and Miss Adams, out here now please." The two girls parted and came to the front of the class, faces glowing bright red. "I don't know what's up with you lot right now, but stop letting your hormone levels affect you! This is not the place for it! So can we please get back to Transfiguring our tea cosies!" She shouted and everyone went back to what they were doing, but no more saliva was exchanged, thank the lord, Hermione wasn't sure if she could cope, while the woman she loved was so close yet so far away and she had nothing she could do about it.

By dinner she was exhausted, and it didn't help that she had to sit next to Malfoy, who was determined to be as annoying as possible. He had served her dinner and tried to hold her hand under the table. She had eventually glared at him and slapped him on the shoulder. Everyone had been watching and enjoying the show, thinking that were going out until Hermione slapped him again and then several times on the time, quite hard if the expression on Malfoy's face was anything to judge by. Then she had stormed out, upset as well that the woman she longed to see had not been seated at the table and she wondered where she could be.

Once Hermione had finished marking another class of abysmal essays she stood up and stretched, wondering where the DADA professor had been at dinner, it must have been something important. Narcissa Black had taken the post a few years ago after divorcing Lucius and she and Hermione hit it off immediately, becoming fast friends. But what neither knew was that they both loved each other, just they hadn't been brave enough to do anything about it. Of course, until tonight, but Hermione had absolutely no idea what was about to happen. She wandered over to her bathroom, taking clothes off as she went until she was just in her deep red lingerie. And then she opened the door and prepared to turn the water on, when she was distracted by the fact that her bath was full of water, and a certain blond beauty Hermione gasped and then said;

"Excuse me, I think you're in my bath." Narcissa grinned.

"Care to join me?" Hermione smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Don't mind if I do."

_**A/N: Woah, that didn't take me very long to do… But glad to get more Hermione/Narcissa out there, great pairing, much underappreciated and not written very much. :D**_


End file.
